


Magenta?

by if_it_fits_it_ships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 8, fallen!cas, hair dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_it_fits_it_ships/pseuds/if_it_fits_it_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has fallen, he's changed his clothes, his views, even his species. So why not his hair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magenta?

Dean sighed, he was out on a supply run with Cas, Sammy was back at the bunker, it had only been a few weeks since the trials and Dean was barely letting him outside, saying he had to recover. He knew he was being a little over protective, but who could blame him after what had happened, to both his brother and to Cas.  
Suddenly the angel, no the ex-angel, appeared behind him clutching a box. “Um Dean…” he said shyly, making a change from his usual monotone greeting, however Dean’s reaction was nearly the same as always. “Shit Cas! How is it that even without your wings you still seem to appear from nowhere.” The other man gave him an odd look, not sure how to reply, the hunter smiled, thinking how cute he looked with that expression on his face, but quickly snapped himself out of it.  


“What is it you want?” he asked tiredly, “I’ve already got the stuff for tonight’s burgers, Sam’s salad, the salt. What else do we need?” Cas held out the box and Dean’s eyes scanned it, getting wider as he realized what it was. “Hair dye? Why the hell do you want hair dye?”  
"Well I thought, since I’ve had all these new clothes, and basically completely changed everything else about me, maybe I should change my hair too.” It was true, since becoming human pretty much everything about him had changed. He has swapped the suit and trench coat for plaid shirts and jeans. He had to eat, sleep, walk places; he was human, completely human.  


Dean shook his head and smiled, “Fine, but this colour, really? Seriously, Magenta? I think that was the name of a stripper I had a great time with back in Boston. Wait isn’t that a pink dog that’s sometimes on blue’s clues?”  
Cas looked at him blankly, “Please Dean, I really want this colour.” He hunter finally gave in and chucked it in the basket, “Fine, but when you look like you’ve replaced your hair with candyfloss, don’t blame me.”  


It took Dean a good 15 minutes to work out what he was supposed to do. Sammy had offered to help, but due to his hair “looking like someone dyed a mop brown and stapled it to your head” he wasn’t allowed to touch Cas’. After a while he gave up and had to ask Sam, “Hey, what exactly am I mean to do here?” his younger brother sighed and gestured for his brother to hand over the box. Grudgingly Dean complied, “Ok, so whoever is doing the dying wears plastic gloves and you usually get a prelightner tube and a colour tube and a little bowl to mix it in, especially if it’s that colour we want to be correct, and then you have a little brush comb thing and brush it in starting at the roots then you leave it for half hour and wash it off.” Dean smirked, “And you know this because?” Sam looked at him unimpressed, “The same reason you know the name of the pink dog from Blue’s Clues. Yeah me and your angel were talking. Jerk.”  
“Bitch.” He snatched the box back and went to the bathroom, “Hey, Cas!” he called, “Let’s do this.” A few moments later he entered the room, “Ok, shirt off.” Dean instructed, the ex-angel blushed and shifted awkwardly. “Fine,” the hunter said and pulled off his own, “Better?” The smaller man smiled and nodded, and pulled off his own.  
He dragged a chair round and Cas moved over and sat on it back to front. Dean had already mixed the prelightner and dye together, and had decided against gloves, not really caring if he hands turned pink.  
Slowly he massaged the colour in, Cas hummed happily, shutting his eyes and loving the feeling of Dean’s fingers. He had bent right forward, resting his forehead on the back of the chair. This in turn forced Dean to come closer and lean over him, something neither of them really minded.  
Finally, after what seemed like a life time of dying and then waiting it was done. Cas’ hair had been washed off and then dried and was now a lovely, bright magenta. He looked at himself in the mirror and beamed, Dean stood behind him, proud of his handy work. Cas spun around and threw his arms around the taller man, “Dean I love it!” he said happily, holding onto him tight. At first the hunter was a little taken-a-back, but after a second relaxed and hugged him back, “I love it, and you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So My friend who Cosplays Cas recently dyed her hair magenta, and this sparked me to write this ficlet.
> 
> My tumblr: http://i-am-super-who-lock-ed.tumblr.com/
> 
> Cas Cosplayer's tumblr: http://samlovesfrodo.tumblr.com/


End file.
